Wang Lin/Items
Weapons * Wealth - Wang Lin's first flying sword. It was made by a sect elder (Heng Yue Sect) and said to have unimaginable power. But in reality, this sword has been broken and rebuilt many times. However, because the elder had done much for the sect, his last will was to leave the sword here in hopes that it finds someone fitting in the future. Whoever chooses this sword must treat it well. If it breaks, it must be immediately repaired. If it’s sold, then the person who sold it will be kicked from the Heng Yue Sect! . (Destroyed by Teng Huayuan) * Core-Treasure Sword - Has a teleportation effect. Was blood refined by Wang Lin. * The Dragon Formation (gifted by Li MuWan base on the formation at the Fighting Evil Sect) * God Slaying Spear (Illusory) * Ancient God Trident * Karma Whip (Karma Domain) * 18 Hell Celestial Sealing Stamp (Magic Arsenal Spell) * Rain Celestial Sword (Mid Quality) (Xu Liguo) * Crystal Sword (Pseudo Nirvana Void) * Short Sword * Half-Moon Blade (Offensive) * Axe of Giant Demon Clan (Destroyed) * Celestial Sword 'Treasures' Ancient God Treasures * Ancient God Furnace (Relocation) * Ancient God Leather Armor (Origin Soul Defense) Tattoo Tribe Treasures * Wither Dao Pair * Tattoo Talisman (Speed Boost) * Beast Skin Tattoo (Speed Boost) 'Wang Lin Dao / Spell Treasures' *18 Hell Celestial Sealing Stamp (Magic Arsenal Spell]) *Underworld River (Life and Death Domain) Pseudo Celestial Treasure * Bronze Mirror with Time Domain (Made by Wang Lin) (Sold) * Sword with Teleportation spell (Made by Wang Lin) * Hairpin with Thousand Illusion Ruthless domain (Made by Wang Lin) (Sold) * Black comb, nineteen teeth, there is a formation on it (Attacking Type) 'Celestial Treasures' * God Slaying War Chariot (High Quality) (Butterfly) (Inheritance Treasure) * God Slaying War Chariot (Mid Quality) (Lightning Beast) (Inheritance Treasure) Seven-Colored Realm Treasures * Seven-Colored Nail (Pseudo Nirvana Void) * Jade Bottle Vermillion Bird Treasures * Cloak of Vermillion Bird Divine Emperor * Emerald | Jade Bracelet * Vermillion Bird Holy Token Puppet Treasures * Celestial Guard * Silver Female Corpse (Intelligent) (Early of Nirvana Cleanser) Restriction Treasures * Heart Compass (Annihilation Restriction Inheritance Treasure) One Time Use Treasures * Luo Fu Blood Balls * Beads from Seven-Colored Realm * Blood-Red Nascent Soul * "Heaven Dao" Crystal * Green Fragment with the Power of Heavens * Ji Qiong Head 'Other Treasures' Previously Used Treasures (Still in Possession) * Basic Formations Book (Mastered) - Bought at Teng Family City for a mid-quality Spirit Stone. * Half-Moon Blade (Offensive) * Soul Flag (Offensive) * Mountain and River Screen (Defensive) (Possibly Broken) * Three Purple Flags (Defensive) * Ji Realm (Lost) * Devils (Destroyed) * 4 Sword Sheath * Carving of Domain of Time (Destroyed) * Straw Hat (Given as a present) * Bell sealing/tracking * Star Compass (Changed into Silver Dragon Star Compass) * Three Bells Shield * Restriction Flag (Destoryed) * Billion Soul Flag (Inheritance Treasure) * Soul Lasher (Changed into Karma Whip) * Blood Jades * Seven Star Sword Formation * Devil Armor * Pair of metal element Flints (Naturally formed magical treasure) Never Used Treasures (Still in Possession) * Celestial Capture Net (Entrapment) (Celestial Treasure) * Restriction Breaking Ancient Mirror (Restriction) Cultivation * Heaven Defying Bead Wang_lin_1st_sword.jpeg Category:Wang Lin